


Through A Glass Darkly

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [42]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Running Late” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through A Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Running Late” challenge.

It wasn't the grinning cat but Helen's bunny outfit that clued Stephen in that he was dreaming. Even more so when Helen pulled out a stopwatch, fluffed up her tail, and told him he was going to be late.

He wanted to ask “late for what?”, but his legs moved of their own accord, following her, as always.

He woke with a jolt, heart pounding.

“Bad dream?” Helen murmured sleepily, naked body twisting towards him.

“I'm going to be late,” Stephen replied, heading towards the bathroom.

Helen made no reply, just grinned and went back to sleep.  



End file.
